


Summoners Dark Past

by RaptorHonks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorHonks/pseuds/RaptorHonks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just something I DIDN'T want to lose from my Summoner RP blog which is now an even darker Slave!Feferi RP blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoners Dark Past

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read this. This being here is more along the lines of me not wanting it to get lost.

Wriggler(Toddler)-6 Sweep(Beginnings of puberty/First offense.)

As a wriggler Reiykk was pushed around by the Highbloods because of his blood color and his abnormally large horns. He had ZERO confidence in himself because of it and thought he would go nowhere. He was this way up until he turned 6 sweeps old when his moirail(Unnamed as of right now) was murdered in a ‘childish’ game played by the Higher bloods. It was on that day that Reiykk committed his first crime against the Highbloods by lashing out and kicking one into a river. Because of his age he was only put under watch by a troll of the teal blood color. He was under watch for a sweep and then once he was free to do as he wished he ran off to join the army. It was hard for him to get in not only because of his blood color but also because of his age. But after showing what he was worth through many many hours of fighting and working out as hard as he could, they allowed him in basic training.

6 Sweep(Beginnings of puberty/First offense)-13 Sweeps(Cavalreapers)

After a sweep of basic training and another serving in the military itself Reiykk was allowed into the Cavalreapers at age 8(Around maybe 15-18 I can’t math). He started a the very bottom and worked his way up to the top over the span of 5 sweeps. When he was trusted, showed his strength in battle, and grew wings(Stressed in his bio that they were NOT Godtier.) the other Cavalreapers accepted him as the leader and he began plotting his rebellion against the Highbloods.

13 Sweeps(Cavalreapers)-15 Sweeps(Second offense)

While plotting against the Highbloods, he still had to work with them and at one point came into close contact with the Grand Highblood. Reiykk instantly felt a boil of platonic hatred for the other troll, just the way he held himself Reiykk could tell that he would not bring well to him. So Reiykk spent a good portion of his time planning ways to get around the other troll and keep him out of the way as well as the other Subjuggulators. At 14 sweeps he made his first attack against the Highbloods by attacking a settlement of them as far away from the Grand Highblood’s hive system. The attack was successful and many of the Highbloods in that settlement fled to the safety that was the hives around the Grand Highbloods own hive. This attack did not go unnoticed by those of the higher caste. The Grand Highblood and his Subjuggulators attacked Summoners hive that night, killed off his closest followers and took him away. He was kept in prison for half a sweep though while he was in prison he somehow caught the eye of a Blueblood by the name of Darkleer. He never did anything of Darkleer because he had a Matesprit already(Mindfang) even if she was becoming a bit crazy. Darkleer used his power and the face that Reiykk was high in the military to get him out of jail early, though Highblood didn’t want that at all. He didn’t leave without the Highblood beating the ever loving shit out of him, that fight left Reiykk with many many scars that are usually hidden by his clothing.

15 Sweeps(Second offense)-16 Sweeps(Third offense)

After being in prison he had become a bit of a hard-ass. He didn’t speak with anybody and he had to kill off his Matesprit as she was not only a fugitive and he was ordered to but she had become a bit insane. He found that he had an amazing ability to speak with animals and summon them to his side for battle which gained him the name ‘Summoner.’ That is what he usually goes by now. With his newly found power Reiykk wanted to try again to get through the force of the Highbloods, now more so on a wish to take the throne from the Highblood and slaughter the Empress. It didn’t go over to well. He and his men were captured. The men were hanged in front of a live audience but the Grand Highblood got Reiykk all to himself. 

16 Sweeps(Third offense)-17 Sweeps(Mental trauma)

Through his time as the Grand Highblood’s personal pet he had scars added to his collection, he was forced to call the Highblood ‘Master’ and he was forced into paling whenever the drones came banging on the door. On the crest of Reiykk’s 17th wriggling day he was sick and tired of being used like this by the Highblood and in front of important trolls of the Seadwelling caste, he spat in the other trolls face when he was told to bow before the Seadwellers. Though Highblood only wiped it away and sent Reiykk away for the night he returned later after the other trolls had left. That night Reiykk was beaten and torn to shreds by the Highbloods hands and he was told that there was a choice of entertaining an audience later that day or be hanged in the gallows. Oblivious to the type of entertainment he would be giving, Reiykk chose the first option. At the scheduled time Highblood drug Summoners broken, torn, shattered, and bloody body to his throne. On that throne was where Summoner was violated multiple times by any troll who wished to that was above the bloodcaste of teal. Every time that Reiykk fought back, Highblood struck him in the head with his clubs and took a turn himself. By the end of the ‘entertainment’ Summoner was bent over the steps to the Highbloods throne being taken in the most humiliating position, from behind. He got no pail when he needed it and for getting genetic material on the Highbloods floor Summoner had both his horns ripped from his head. He spent two sweeps of his life semi-brain dead.

17 Sweeps(Mental trauma)-19 Sweeps(Now)

When he came out of his phase of depression it was almost like it never happened. He was just as lively as he was before the trauma happened. But whenever he sees the face of the Grand Highblood(Any one. Alt timeline humanstuck or whatever) he can’t help but remember what the other did to him, and it makes him feel as if there is a personal job that he must do. Which is annoy the fucking hell out of that troll.


End file.
